Behind Her Caramel Eyes
by HarvestMoonGal33
Summary: She was the new girl they were a hard hearted cook and an overly hyper carpenter, but one fateful day they all ran into each other. I'm no good at summaries. Oh well. A LukexMain Arianne ,ChihayaxMain Arianne . Review and tell me who Arianne should be wit
1. The new girl

It was that one day… one second I was chopping carrots and the next I was cradling my hand and trying to calm down the flipping out female voice. After three minutes Yuba ran in with bandages and Mai started calming the girl.

After she calmed down she introduced herself. "Uh Hi my name is Arianne and I'm so, so, sooooo sorry about making you cut yourself… uh…?"Arianne stammered.

"Chihaya. My name is Chihaya." I said finding myself gazing into her caramel colored eyes. "I'm sorry for making you cut yourself Chihaya." She said giving a look that was like a puppy in the rain. "I-it's all right…" I managed to work out. "YO! You in 'ere Chihaya?!" an extremely loud voice.

"Oh boy…." I muttered. "What, what, what? Someone here?" she asked started looking around confused. "It's _him_." I said. "Him who?" she asked excitedly. "Hey Chi… Hellllloooo… Who's she?" He said. Arianne Leaped up and introduced herself. "Oh so you're Arianne I'm Luke." He said happily.

On that note I started to ask questions. "Ok first of Luke what _are_ you doing here?" I asked. "Oh that's simple! I could hear you scream in pain all the way from my work. I had to lie to my dad to get here!" Luke answered. "Ok now why are you here Arianne?" I asked.

She looked at the floor and quietly answered "I ran from home .I-I lost everything and seeing that I had no other options for staying at my brother's house I left… I ran with everything that my horse and I could carry. I just kept going and going and wound up here." After hearing that the expressions on our faces softened ", but I'm just glad I am safe now." She said getting quieter and suddenly collapsing on to the floor.

"She's somthin' else huh Chihaya?" Luke said starting to pick her up. "Yeah…" I said grabbing her other arm helping him carry her to a room.

**This is my first fanfic PLEASE review**


	2. Firefly festival

**All I have to say is… REVIEW! Any way chapter 2 **

**The Firefly Festival!**

After we put Arianne in her room I rushed to the kitchen and Luke followed close behind.

"Hey Luke what exactly _did_ you tell your Dad to get out of work?" I asked picking up a knife and starting to chop carrots again.

"Oh uh… he he I told him I went for a walk yesterday and just remembered I dropped something. And I'm just glad my dad bought it!" He said proud of himself.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" I asked stirring a stew.

"I should but I don't want to deal with my dad 'cause he'll play 20 questions with me! Trust me when he does this he'll put you through hell!" He yelled.

"Be quiet! Do ya want to wake Arianne?" I hissed ,ladling the stew ,and headed out the door. On that note Luke shut up while I silently walked in to her room and set the bowl down then started down the stairs.

"You know if you don't ask her I'm going to." Luke said taking his bandanna off and shaking his blue hair around.

"A-ask her what!" I said feeling my face get warm.

"Oh like you don't know," He said retying his bandanna then continued with "Tomorrow is the firefly festival and I'm going to ask Arianne. Unless you ask her first." He said with a wry grin.

"I'm gonna ask her first and you know that!" I shouted Untying my apron and throwing it to the ground. Once the apron hit the ground we the song Take on Me came on.

"Ok. Where is that coming from?" we shouted at the same time. We looked around until we saw Yuba holding a boom box.

"Sorry. I heard you two bickering and and thought it would need music." she said turning off the music. After she finished Luke and I ran up the stairs to run into Arianne and fall to the ground.\/p>

"Ow... hey guys did you need me for something?" She said sitting up.

"Yes...we need to ask you something." I said moving a piece of peach colored hair out of my eyes.

"Will you go to the firefly festival with me?" Luke and I shouted at the same time, and all Arianne could do was stare and have her chestnut brown hair fall in to her eyes.

**CHAPTER 3! Who will she choose to go with? Chihaya? Luke? Review and find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Her choice

**Ok you all know I write short stories. I'm just trying to make them longer! I'll Make this one longer. Ok Chapter Three now who will Arianne choose!**

"I ASKED HER FIRST" I yelled at Luke.

"NO I DID!" Luke yelled swinging his fist at me. I dodged and hit him in the gut.

"Boys," Arianne said as Luke landed an upper cut on my jaw.

"I ASKED FIRST AND YOU KNOW IT" I yelled as I dodged another upper cut.

"Boys!" She said taking her shoes off. Luke and I continued punching at each other without even hearing her yell at us.

"BOYS!" She yelled hitting us over the head with her shoes.

"Ow!"Luke and I yelled in pain.

"Listen you two, you both asked me at the same time and if you want to go with me your out of luck before I left I called the mayor because I saw an ad for a farm here and I'm getting it tomorrow, **If** I can finish the farm work before the festival I'll go with both of you."

"But.." Luke and I said 

"Do you want to go with me? Or not?" she said putting her shoes back on.

"We do..." we said glaring at each other.

"Any way... where are you going to Arianne?" I asked .

"Oh! Before I get the farm I need to get some money to buy seeds. So I'm going to work at the tailor shop for a while," she said then continued on with "uhhh where is the tailor shop anyway?"

" We'll show you there." Luke said as we both led her out the door. After we left the hotel Luke and I lead her to the shop. Once we got there we waved good-bye to her we started off.

"WAIT! Guys can you do me a favor and unload everything off my horse!" She yelled.

"SURE!" we yelled back.

**I know I know short _again _but oh well I write in short bits and it's another quick update:D**


	4. The Kitten

**Sorry for being late on this chapter! Testing -.-... Anyway chapter 4 the kitten!**

"Hey Chihaya I've been wondering... What is the difference between a stew and a soup?" Luke asked.

"Luke, A stew is thicker than a soup." I said as we were getting closer to the stables.

"Ohhhh... then whats the difference between A sub sandwich and a a normal sandwich?" He asked once we reached the horse's stable.

"Hey only one answer per customer." I asked looking for Arianne's horse.

"Uhhhhhh... Luke did she say which... Never mind it's right there." I said pointing to a horse with a ton of bags, boxes, etc on it's back.

"How do you guess that?" He said. After that comment I slapped him on the back of the head, and we started unloading the horse.

"Hey I'm gonna go find the house so see ya." He said leaving. Suddenly I stop because I thought I heard something. The sound was gone so I kept unloading until I heard a soft "_mew_".

"What the..." I whispered as I saw a a tiny white kitten. I gingerly picked it up and saw it's caramel eyes. _'caramel eyes...' _I thought I looked at it a little longer and thought _'Caramel eyes like Arianne's eyes'_. I ran to the Inn to make it something to eat.

"I think Arianne will like you." I said leaving it some fish.

"I need to keep you a surprise. I don't want Arianne to know about you and I am talking to a freaking cat." I said tying a soft green ribbon around her neck and then walking in to the kitchen.

"Hellllllooooooooooooo! Chihaya are you in- AAAAWWWWWWWWW!! what a CUTE kitten!!" a girl's voice yelled. It was Arianne. Crap.

**SORRY IT'S TO FRIGGIN SHORT!! Sheesh any way that's the end of that.  
**


End file.
